Letters To You
by imalesbian
Summary: JJ see's a beautiful brunette and is captivated with her, so she does what she does best when she's troubled. She writes letters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The first time

"The first time I saw you; there was something different in the air, I could not help myself but to stare. It was not what you were wearing or the smile you tried to hide, it went deeper than that; it came from the inside." – Christine D. Patterson

_Dear _,_

_I do not know your name yet, or why you were there talking in my bosses office. I was going in to tell him that we had a case when I was stunned by your beauty. You are so radiant it is almost blinding, though I must admit in an understated way. Does that make sense? When I walked in I couldn't help the small "Oh." That escaped my lips as I set eyes upon you. I stalled and it took me a second to rip my eyes from you. You should know that I do not stall. Words are my job, and I'm supposed to be good with people at all times, but you, just simply laying eyes upon you took that all away. Now tell me dark-haired beauty, will I ever know your name? Will I be able to get to know you? _

_Sincerely, _

_JJ_

Jennifer Jereau couldn't help the sigh that escaped her just then. This raven haired woman was plaguing her mind so she took to what she normally did when troubled, she wrote a letter. She wrote to whatever it was that was troubling her. Only she couldn't afford to be troubled right then. They were working a case and they definitely needed her to focus, people were dying.

She sat back in her bed and took in her surroundings. Uncomfortable bed, boring nightstand, a boring TV stand completed with a dinosaur of a TV and she was sure the 2 lamps were from the 1980's. This job could get tough, the isolation of it. Well the isolation for her anyways. Ever since Elle left she had to bunk alone on cases which sucked because it was nice to talk instead of drowning in the case and thoughts. She was jealous of the boys, they always got to bunk together and talk about whatever bothered them if they felt it was necessary.

Flipping the switch of the lamp to off, the troubled blonde laid in bed staring at her dark ceiling. She'd never been so captivated by anyone. Well yes there were those conquests, beautiful women who wanted what she did, sex, but the second she left the bar or club – with or without them – they were out of her system. But this woman, she stuck herself in her mind and wouldn't go away.

Just from locking eyes once set JJ's curiosity level. Those chocolate brown orbs held so much depth, but shielded something. The blonde agent was determined to figure out who the woman was, and solve ever layer of her being. She didn't know why, but she desperately wanted the raven-haired woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You may admire a girl's curves on the first introduction, but the second meeting shows up new angles."

~Mae West

_Dear Emily,_

_I only just found out your name, but it already feels as if I know you. I saw you walking out of Hotch's office with your box of stuff and a smile meant for no one to see. I thought I'd introduce myself so that's exactly what I did. Shaking your hand and offering a smile of my own, I could swear you were checking me out, it may seem vein but I really hope that you were. _

_You are different from what I'd ever imagined. I don't know if I was meant to see it but, I think you're a kind of geek. Not the annoying one, or the Dr. Reid kind, but a kind all your own. Even though your parents are politicians you seem nothing of the sort. You're not cold or willing to step on people for your own benefit. _

_I'm no profiler, Emily. But even I can see that you will be a great asset to this team, no matter if neither Hotchner nor Gideon wants you here. You are strong and no doubt intelligent. Actually, I can account for that. I've worked with your mother before and she is an intimidating woman, but very intelligent, when I heard she'd had a daughter I pictured a rich, snobby woman, beautiful of course but someone who would turn their nose up at a small town farm girl from Pennsylvania. _

_You proved me wrong Emily from the moment you smiled and shook my hand to the awkward wave and thanks when we parted ways. You're nothing of the woman I had imagined. Yes you're filthy rich, backed by old money and new money still coming. But you hold yourself no higher than anyone, you're modest and humble, a definite black sheep of the family, am I correct?_

_I still wish to know you, to delve into what it means to be Emily Prentiss profiling extraordinaire and ambassador's daughter. I wish to know your wants and needs, likes and dislikes, fears and flaws. Maybe I'm over my head thinking I'll ever get a woman like you to be interested with me, but I think you'll like to get to know me. Call me immodest but I think I'm quite charming in my farm girl bad ass ways. _

_I wonder just what you're doing now dear Emily, are you watching the stars? Thinking of me? Whatever it is, I know it to be sleep that follows. So my dearest, beautiful Emily, sleep well._

_Sincerely,_

_JJ_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **CarbonKiller101: I'm not quite sure if it's going to be only letters or not... would you want to see outside letter interaction?

_Chapter 3_

"The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything get in your way."

~ Unknown

_Dear Emily,_

_It's been 3 months since you joined the BAU and whether you agree or not, everyone loves you! Morgan loves that someone can finally talk to him about Vonnegut like a true fan, you've impressed Gideon with your language skill and even Hotch has warmed up to you. I think Reid loves you but isn't sure what else to make of you. You actually somewhat contest his intelligence, except you don't randomly spout facts. And Garcia, c'mon you must know she absolutely adores you right now! She gushes about how you're so cute and smart; you're now officially one of her 'Babies'. _

_Then there's how I feel. Not exactly like everyone else, but I was never much a conformist either. I'm not sure what I feel for you Emily. You excite me and puzzle me. I always want to be around you, you're like a magnet, you just attract so many people towards you but you refuse to see that they love you. I know you're closed off but I really think you need to open up to us. We care. _

_Over the past 3 months we've become great friends. Best friends actually, it's safe to say that you are easily the greatest person to talk to. You're so compassionate and caring. I love the way your eyes light up whenever something you're interested in comes up. I love how you inject yourself into work, barely sleeping and taking brakes until the monster we're hunting is taken down. You're purely amazing. _

_The other night when I asked you for drinks I was terrified. Horrified even. I thought that you were going to think that it was a date. Not that I didn't want it to be, I mean, jeez I'd love to date you. But even still and I hate to admit it, I was afraid of being rejected. So it's no surprise that I literally sighed in relief when you agreed. _

_Drinks were great, I taught you to play darts properly and we even scored free drinks off a few crazy guys. But then you asked me to dance and I couldn't help the hitch in my breathing. The sheer thought of you so close to me, bodies touching made my mouth dry. I remember nodding numbly in agreement and taking your hand as we weaved through the crowd. _

_To be honest I remember everything about that dance. Well those few dances. I remember the songs that were playing, the slight stuffiness of the air around us, your hands on my hips and the smirk that still puzzles me. It's like you knew Emily, how I was feeling and you knew how bad I wanted to taste your lips. How did you know? Am I obvious as to how much I desire you?_

_You're driving me crazy Emily Prentiss, you and your body, smile, and laugh. _

_Sincerely,_

_JJ_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you all for your wonderful input! I'm super glad the emotions are making the cross from me to you. So without further delay...

Chapter 4:

"Meeting you was fait, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over"

~ Unknown.

_Dear Emily, _

_I'm sitting on your couch right now; you're passed out in bed no wonder though you took a pretty good hit today with that 2x4. I want to thank you for what you did, but I don't know how to say it and I'm too much of a coward to try anyways. You don't realize how angry I was when I found out about Strauss' little game with you. Believe me she has received some words from an angry little me. _

_We all really appreciate what you did Emily, you quit for us and that speaks volumes about you. You're loyal and trustworthy; you'd rather give up your dream job than betray those who you love. _

_I have a confession to make Ms. Prentiss, and maybe it'll be a surprise. But I love you. I'm IN love with you. Whenever you walk into a room my breath is taken away and once I recover I can breathe better than ever. Whenever you are not around, I feel as if I am suffocating. I never wish to hurt you but only to make you happy; I'm just so lost as to where I stand with you. Do I even deserve a chance Em? Could you possibly be interested in an average girl like me? _

Jennifer Jereau put down her notebook and pen, tears stinging her eyes. She was so pathetic in her own eyes; she could not simply buck up the courage to ask the brunette out. If she was completely honest with herself, she could almost swear that the other woman was interested, but once again, her own insecurities blocked her sight.

"Jay?" A faint voice called out from the next room. Immediately the blonde jumped up and jogged to where the brunette agent was resting her head.

"Yeah baby, I'm here." JJ spoke softly so as not to startle the other woman. Her eyes were soft as she approached the bed where a beautiful raven haired woman was sitting up with an adorably exhausted look on her face.

"Will you sleep with me?" A small squeak escaped the older woman as she shivered and covered her body back up, a stray hair dangling just in front of her eyes.

"'course I will Ems. Scoot over." The blonde slipped into bed with the other woman and brushed the hair out of her face. She swore that Emily leaned into her touch and that was all she needed to make her move. Sure maybe it was a little crooked to take advantage of the injured, emotionally and physically exhausted woman, but she had to do it. Leaning in softly, Jennifer closed the gap between the two women and pressed her lips upon Emily's.

Kissing Emily was indescribable. Her lips were incredibly soft and warm, like velvet. Electricity shot through the young blonde and it struck her at her core. She wanted this woman and by God she swore she would get her. But as soon as the kiss started, it was over.

"Jay, I can't..." Emily spoke up, husky voice filling the room with the acknowledgement that she felt whatever it was the blonde was feeling. "Not now. Not with my head the way it is. I mean I know it's real but I have to _know._" The brunette put emphasis on the last word.

"No need to explain yourself Prentiss. Let's go to sleep." The young blonde said turning on her side, a smile ghosting her lips and cobalt eyes full of life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_So this is my longest update so far, and if any of you just so happen to follow me on tumblr some of the content may look familiar which is highly unlikely anyways. So I hope you enjoy and have a great day/night!

Chapter 5

"Love is love. There are no boundaries."

~ Lisa Origliasso

Emily Prentiss knew she was being a jerk, she shouldn't have pushed JJ away that night but she had and now she was paying for it. The blonde could barely look her in the eye and they barely spoke outside of work. It's been 3 months since the blonde made her move and kissed the older woman. And both women were suffering.

The older brunette was letting the younger woman push her away. She was afraid to reach out to her and tell her it was okay, that she really did mean what she said. Though she couldn't bring herself to, she was a coward. She always ran from her feelings and even though she already admitted them to the object of her affection, she still couldn't face it. Emily tried to blame her parents for it but she knew she really couldn't. She changed herself in every way to become the woman she was, to be different than what they had raised her to be. Though one thing had stuck with her from the start, and that one thing was the fact that she ran from love. Every time.

The brunette agent found herself outside of JJ's office and she cursed herself for actually needing help with her report. As she walked in she found no one there – which really wasn't a surprise – and decided to take a seat in front of the blondes desk.

She didn't understand why she was so afraid of the blonde agent. She was her best friend; she took care of her and showed her what it was like to be part of an actual family. Jennifer Jereau was beautiful and funny, smart and caring, Emily should've been ecstatic that such an amazing woman had taken interest in her, but no. She was afraid.

Running a hand through her hair the lost in thought agent looked around the room. Jennifer's office spoke volumes about her. It was professional and welcoming with small personal touches here and there. Even though it looked highly disorganized, they all knew that Agent Jereau knew where every last piece of information was located. Emily was musing to herself when a paper caught her attention. Something with her name on. Leaning forward she noticed it was addressed to her… like a letter.

Looking around to make sure no one was near; Emily Prentiss scooped up the letter and started to read.

_Dear Emily, _

_I never planned on kissing you. I never planned on taking care of you while you were injured. Hell I never planned on meeting you in my life. So it's fair to say that I never, ever meant to fall in love with you. Emily, you have to understand that I've never felt this way before about anyone. Especially with you. Especially with a woman. I am not gay Emily. But you are making me question that._

_I've never questioned myself before and believe me when I say that it is completely and utterly terrifying. There was nothing to forewarn me about falling in love with a woman. To turn away from everything I was taught. God Emily if only you knew._

_I sense when you're near, I know when you are troubled. I wish you could see and that you could feel how much I care about you. It's gotten to a point to where it hurts. It hurts so much Emily, and I don't know what to do. All I know is that I am willing to hurt as long as it's for you. _

_But I guess that's what you do for love. You only want them to be happy, even if it's not with you. The pain though, I'm not sure it will ever go away. I've never felt so strongly about someone and I've never been okay with giving myself over completely to someone, until I met you. From the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were someone special. Instantly I wanted to befriend you and eventually work my way into a relationship. You're my entire world and if you asked I would literally give you my heart. I love you so much Emily… and it's killing me._

_Sincerely,_

_JJ_

A lone tear escaped the chocolate brown eyes as Emily Prentiss took in the words set before her. She was hurting JJ, she was killing the woman she loved.

If she was honest she would say that she was ashamed. She was ashamed of being so childish with her feelings; she was a grown woman who hunted serial killers for Christ's sake! But she was also ashamed for stumbling onto something so personal to the blonde. She was ashamed of intruding on something that was obviously never meant for her eyes to gaze upon.

"What're you doing?"

Emily Prentiss chased serial killers for a living, and moved around the entire world but nothing had made her as afraid as the voice that spoke now.

"JJ! I- I uh… report help?" She said chocolate brown eyes flashing with fear as she jumped up dropping the letter. She cursed under her breath as the letter revealed itself.

"Snooping are we?" The blonde said stooping to pick up the letter an icy air about her. Emily looked up and took the blonde in. She was dressed in a knee length black skirt with a blue shirt on accenting her eyes and making them stand out beautifully. She slowly met those blue eyes and was nearly knocked back by the power that was held in them at that moment. Oh how she wished the shirt didn't accentuate the already piercing cobalt eyes that she could swear were staring into her soul.

"Where did you find this?" The younger agent asked a frighteningly calm tone to her voice.

"JJ I'm so sorry."

"Where did you find this Emily?" She repeated voice breaking at the last syllable.

"JJ-"

"Emily I think it best that you leave."

"JJ! C'mon please don't shut me out!" the brunette agent pleaded, sorrow running through her voice.

"Me? Shut you out? You better be fucking joking me! Emily Prentiss I know you're not stupid! Get out of my office now."

"Jennifer cant we talk about this?"

"OUT!" Cobalt eyes flashed with hurt and anger as she shouted the last word.

"Fine." The brunette's shoulders slumped as she walked away but as she got to the door she found a small streak of confidence as she turned around.

"By the way… I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **_**I really hope you all read the quotes I put at the beginning. Haha I like to think they have something to do with the chapters but if I seem way off please feel free to let me know. Anyways I hope you all are doing fine and thanks to all who favorited and alerted this story I love you all! Reviews are appreciated.**

**Ps. Kinda a little smutty i think. I dunno if I am any good at writing it so let me know haha!**

Chapter 6

"Even now when I set my eyes upon you, my chest squeezes tight and I struggle to breathe. I can't help the tears that form and threaten to spill over. The slightest flash of golden hair and instantly I react hoping yet dreading it to be you. I know you so well, better than you might think. I don't have to look to know you're in a room, I sense it. I know the drop in your tone when troubled and the exact shade of blue that your eyes claim as their own. You're smile is so radiant, not even the sun can compare, and I'd recognize it anywhere. My heart brakes and my body trembles at the thought that I lost you. The girl that single handedly turned my world upside down. The one who took my hand and said it was okay as I confessed my darkest secrets. The one that showed me how hard it is to love, but also how great it is to be loved." – An original composition by myself

"Emily!" Jennifer Jereau stood in front of the older woman's door cobalt eyes darkened with frustration.

"Emily! Open this goddamn door! Do you realize how fucking hard it was for me to even get into this god forsaken apartment building of yours? Jesus! Are you like the damn president who needs all this top of the line security and shit?"

The small woman stood staring at the door enraged, sighing she turned around admitting defeat that the brunette didn't want to speak to her. Although she couldn't exactly blame her, she took a bold move admitting her love today.

What she least expected was to see the older agent staring at her only 10 feet away with an amused expression on her face.

"Looking for someone?" The taller agent asked amusement dripping from her voice. Her tongue slowly rolled along her lips and she bit down on her lower lip to stop the smile that was threatening.

"Emily Prentiss I swear to God if you don't get over here and kiss me right now I might have to shoot you!" Blue eyes flashed with embarrassment and anger as a blush crept onto her face.

Taking about three strides and pulling the blonde towards her the brunette pressed her forehead onto the slightly shorter woman's. She backed her up until JJ felt her back thud against the apartment door.

"And if I don't?" The low and husky tones in Emily's voice were enough to send a shiver down JJ's spine and desire to hit her core.

"But you will." A soft shaky whisper was barely heard as lips collided in frantic kiss.

Hot, open mouthed and just a little bit sloppy the two women were completely engrossed with the other. Hands pulled either woman impossibly closer, tongues dueled for dominance as small whimpers and moans escaped both women.

"Em…!" Gasped JJ as the brunette set to work on her neck.

"Mmm?"

"Inside!" Emily understood the order and pulled back quickly and even quicker unlocked the door pushed the blonde inside and was once again pinning her against the interior wall.

Emily kissed Jennifer's jaw and trailed kissed down her neck, licking and nipping on her way down. Finding a bold streak she jerked her knee up between JJ's legs causing the younger woman to squirm and moan. The younger blonde woman began to grind her hips to increase the friction.

Emily stepped back and looked at the younger woman. God was she beautiful. Looking her up and down the brunette's face spread into a wide grin. Evil almost.

"Undress." She simply stated her chocolate eyes swirling with appreciation and want.

"Seriously? You're making me undress? Ugh Emily you're insufferable!" JJ muttered under her breath making the older woman chuckle as she watched the blonde undress. Jennifer really didn't realize just how… delectable she was.

As soon as the younger woman was undressed, clothes left in a heap in the hall Emily dragged her to her room and pushed her on her bed.

Jennifer was intrigued by the look on her new lovers face. It was one that said she was taking control yet that she really did love her and want her to be happy, quite a complex mix of emotions. But that was just Emily Prentiss. Complex.

The brunette soon straddled the younger woman and captured her lips. She slowly trailed a hand down the younger woman's body and smiled when she felt her arch to her touch. Finally her hand reached her destination as a finger teased through the wet folds that awaited her, eliciting an excited moan. Slowly she pulled her hand back only ghosting touches on the younger woman.

"What is it that you want Jennifer?" Emily asked within a low growl biting down on her lovers' neck.

"Em… please… you're such a tease… Fuck!" The last word came out as a small yelp, pleading to be entered properly as Emily only applied enough pressure to work up the woman below her.

"You didn't answer my question." The brunette simply stated looking down at the beautiful blonde beneath her, her face contorted with the agony that her teasing was causing.

"Fuck me. Please Em. Just… Oh god yes!"

Grinning Emily plunged two fingers deep into the woman below her enjoying the sound of her voice breaking and the quivering of her slight yet muscular frame. She started to kiss down JJ's body enjoying every inch of exposed skin licking and nipping at anything her mouth could touch. She paid attention to those exquisite breasts taking in each hardened nipple, sucking softly and rolling her tongue over them causing the younger woman to moan and squirm while muttering _her _name.

She wanted to taste her. She needed to taste her. So while her hands were still at work she flicked her tongue across JJ's clit causing a nice combination of a moan and yelp. Emily kept at it working her tongue expertly for the woman she loved. Finally she felt JJ's walls tighten around her and she kissed the young blonde as she rode out her orgasm and waiting for her to come back to earth.

A content grin fell onto Jennifer's beautiful features. Eyes a brilliant cobalt blue, honeycomb skin just a bit flushed and covered in a fine sheen of sweat only a brilliant lover could bring on. That content grin turned into a grin full of lust and desire as she climbed on top of a taller woman.

Oh would she pay her back.

Emily awoke with a smile for the first time in years. Actually… Now that she thought about it, it was probably the first time she's ever woken up with a smile. Rolling over to hug the blonde that satisfied her so amazing she found herself confused because she wasn't there.

Quickly sitting up she wondered if it was just a dream, but quickly came to the conclusion that a dream could not create such a mess within her room. Frantically she looked around and spotted a piece of paper on her night stand. Picking it up, she read it twice. By the time she was done reading the second time she was grinning like a fool.

_Dear Emily,_

_Don't fret my beautiful girl nothing is wrong. I simply went to work to figure out some paperwork that got messed up. I know you feared that I regretted my decision last night but believe me when I say that I could never regret last night. It was literally the best night of my life and most (if not all) of my dreams come true. So remember Emily, I love you._

_-JJ_

_P.S. I just had to end it in a rhyme I'm kind of a fool like that._


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Sorry for they delay in updates! Golf season started again and recently my girlfriend broke up with me so it was hard to sit down and write ya know? This is one that I just really wanted to get up before my birthday tomorrow haha! So enjoy!_**

**_OH! and this one is just a tad more angsty ok? And all mistakes are mine and mine alone. (: _**

Chapter 7

"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."  
>-James Baldwin<p>

_Dear Emily,_

_Why are you shutting me out? I finally got through to you the night I showed up at your door and even more so when I finally bucked up the courage to ask you out on a real date. _

_We've been together for 6 months now Emily and still you play these games. You put up those damn walls and hide behind that hideous mask of yours. 6 months and I'd thought I'd gotten through to you. I realize this case was really hard for you ok? I don't exactly know why it hit home for you but I am willing to listen to you when and if you ever want to talk. _

_Give me a chance and I swear on my head that I Jennifer Lynn Jereau will never, ever and I mean EVER, hurt you. I love you so much and I wish I could show you that. _

_I love you. _

_-JJ_

Jennifer put her pen down and wiped her eyes. The woman she loved was hurting and she could do nothing about it. Talk about feeling useless. She meant every word that she wrote; she would not and could not hurt Emily.

Scanning over her letter she remembered her and Emily's first date.

_**Jennifer Jereau had never been so nervous in her entire life. Running around her apartment making sure she had everything and especially making sure she looked flawless, she finally understood the saying running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Stopping to finally touch up her lipstick she took a look at herself in the mirror._

_She had to admit that she was beautiful. A lot of people wanted her though it wasn't because she flaunted all she had. JJ was simply stunning and knew how to carry herself like a confident woman who most definitely could take charge. _

_Gazing in the mirror she did one last look over of her clothes. Blue v-neck. Dark Jeans. Make up done light and cute. Hair in loose curls down over her shoulders. Jennifer really enjoyed wearing blue, it made her eyes stand out and her eyes were her own personal favorite feature. And it didn't hurt that she knew that whenever the she did wear blue it drove the brunette crazy. _

_Everything had been going well on this date of theirs. They were supposed to go to a movie after dinner but ended up just talking at the table, absorbed in the other woman._

_Emily looked beautiful tonight and if the blonde was honest she would say that the older agent made her lose her breath for a moment. She wore a red tank top with black pants and she also curled her hair though hers was considerably curlier. _

_The couple of women decided that it was time to call it a night and as they were leaving the restaurant – which neither of the woman could remember what they ate or drank simply because of the other's presence – they continued to laugh and eventually they held hands walking back to the blonde's car. _

_As they arrived to Emily's flat they sat in silence for a second. _

"_I had a really great time tonight Em." The blonde shattered the silence, it wasn't awkward but she wanted to let the older woman know how she felt. _

"_Me too." The brunette managed her heart fluttering just a bit. _

_Emily got out of her car and walked to the other side to open the door for her gorgeous date. _

"_Such a gentleman." JJ teased giggling. _

"_Only the best for my lady." The brunette shot back in a faux British accent causing them both to laugh._

_Once they reached the blondes door they stood looking at each other each waiting for the other to make the move they both so desired. JJ could easily see that Emily was struggling with what to do and a smile ghosted her lips. Taking a breath she took a leap and said what she wanted._

"_Emily?"_

"_Yes?" The brunette refocused on the blonde knocked breathless by the look on her face and the way those blue eyes sparkled in amusement. She was confused as to what was making the blonde so amused but she hoped it happened more often because she loved to see her smile. _

"_Kiss me."_

_With those two words barely breathed out the taller woman stooped down and captured the blonde's lips. Finally JJ had gotten what she wanted. She enjoyed the feeling the brunette gave her, it was tingly and warm. It made butterfly's stir in her stomach. Kissing Emily Prentiss made a shiver run down her spine straight to her toes. If there was one thing Jennifer Jereau was sure of in that moment it was that she would never tire of kissing the one and only Emily Prentiss.**_

Tears stung the blonde's eyes. That had been a fantastic night for both of them. No they didn't go all the way they kept it (relatively) innocent even though the brunette did end up staying over. Their first date would always be number one on her list.

Yet here she was sitting alone in her kitchen in the much too empty house crying, upset. Emily wasn't OK like she claimed. She was struggling and the blonde could see that much. Instead of getting to the blondes house and crying it out or maybe making love in order to feel again, she chose to start a fight. And honestly the fight was one sided because JJ was too shocked to respond. Even as she sat in her kitchen thinking about the fight she could not get a grip on what it was about, it was never made clear.

Worry filled those beautiful blue orbs that caught and held so many people's hearts. The look that crossed Jennifer's face was heart breaking but for those that knew her, her facial expressions weren't a fraction of what she felt. It was all in her eyes. Eyes as blue as the bluest ocean, but lately within that ocean was brewing a storm and she wasn't sure she could contain it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I am so sorry for the delay! its been really hectic around here what with school and golf! I hope you enjoy this little chapter its more fluff and humor than anything else! Please review and let me know what you think! Also The team referenced isnt real as far as I know, and im not entirely sure of the possibility of the sitation with the team but it is fiction so bear with me! Thanks so much for reading I love you all and have a good night!**

Chapter 8

"Women wish to be loved without a why or wherefore; not because they are pretty, or good, or well-bred, or graceful, or intelligent, but because they are themselves."

~Henri Frederic Amiel

Emily wasn't sure that there was anything more beautiful than when JJ played soccer. There was an amazing ferocity that showed no where else but on the pitch. The blonde's gracefulness was overwhelming. There was no doubt that JJ was a talented woman when it came to this sport. Though her work schedule was crazy she was still accepted into a Tier 3 women's soccer league and whenever she could play (work permitting) she was on the starting squad. Today, Jennifer was playing the striker position though she can play striker, central mid-field (which she prefers), and sweeper.

Watching the players be introduced was always fun for Emily Prentiss, she liked to sort of profile the songs that were played for each woman and compare that to how they carried themselves. Nerdy yes, but she loved to do it. The announcers started to boom out the players' names and give a bit of a song for each.

"Number 1.. Julie McCarron!" We Are Young by Fun. That definitely made sense she was easily the youngest maybe about 21 or 22. Emily gave a small chuckle at how the young woman danced around a bit and acted silly.

The next few women were pretty basic, not too exciting. And then the last name called was of course JJ.

"And now Ladies and Gentleman, let us welcome back our favorite FBI Agent, starting as a striker today, Lucky number 13, Ms. Jennifer 'JJ' Jereau!" The brunette couldn't believe the roar of the crowd that sounded hearing her girlfriend's name. DC didn't have a professional team or a tier 2 so all the soccer fans adored their Tier 3 DC Crush girls and what they could do.

Emily's mouth went dry as she watched JJ dance around a bit and pump up the crowd, especially as she heard the song playing.

_Yeah she don't stop  
>She working' it all about<br>She moves it around the clock  
>And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it<br>Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
>She's making me lose my grip<br>And she can get it, sh-sh-she can g-g-get it_

She knows just what she likes  
>No matter what the price<br>She got me hurtin' bad, perfect tan, working' out  
>Looks like a million cash, well let me fill your glass<br>And there was money in the bed

_Yeah she don't stop  
>She working' it all about<br>She moves it around the clock  
>And she can get it, sh-sh-she can get it<br>Don't quit, the way that she moves it  
>She's making me lose my grip<br>And she can get it, sh-sh-she can g-g-get it_

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" Emily asked kissing JJ lightly as the blonde walked out of the locker room still sporting her jersey. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are in that jersey with your name on the back?" Emily purred into the smaller woman's ear making her blush.

"I always thought you a lesbian Jay!"Julie McCarron laughed as she turned the corner and saw the intimate moment between the two agents.

"Ah shut up Jules!" JJ said with a twinkle in her eye, "Julie this is Emily my girlfriend, Emily this is-"

"Julie McCarron, goal keeper extraordinaire, sexy 22 year old who just so happens to be single." Julie said shaking the brunettes hand with a wink.

Looking a little taken aback Emily wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh shut up Julie we all know you're a little bit too straight!" JJ piped back chuckling at the look on her girlfriends face.

"Hey! I never said that! I'm always open to new experiences!" Julie said winking again while running a hand through her red hair. "Anyways though Jay, I was wondering if you and your lady friend want to grad a drink, but it seems you two already have some plans?"

"Actually we do. Did you know JJ is quite the romantic?" Emily said with a devilish grin.

"Oh really? Wow Jay I am learning tons about you today!" The red head said with a similar grin and green eyes gleaming.

"Yeah you know she likes moonlit strolls, dancing under the stars, having crazy hot mad s-"

"OKAY! Well I think that's enough! I'll see you later Julie, c'mon Em we're leaving!" said the blonde who was watching the two interact with an amused expression before the present conversation came up. She then stalked off quickly leaving Emily to chase after her, leaving the read head watching with a highly amused expression.

"JJ! Baby! I was going to say crazy hot mad super engaging debates! I swear!" Emily said trying to catch up with the blonde

"Sure Emily."

"JayJ! I swear!"

"Guess who's not getting any tonight!" JJ said in a sing song voice.

"Jennifer, please! Don't do this to me!"

When the two agents turned the corner Julie let out a loud laugh and turned around to go get her bag. _Maybe I'll find love like that one day, _She thought to herself.


End file.
